New Republic Defense Force
The New Republic Defense Force, often abbreviated NRDF and formally known as the Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic, was the military branch of the New Republic. Organization The New Republic Defense Force was divided into several well known branches. These branches were: *New Republic Navy (NRN) *New Republic Army (NRA) *New Republic Starfighter Corps (NRSC, Starcorps) *New Republic Special Forces (NRSF, Specforce) *New Republic Marines (NRM) Additionally there were several branches that were still important yet not as well known. These were: *New Republic Ordinance and Supply (NROaS, OaS) *New Republic Support Services (NRSS, Support Services) While the New Republic Intelligence Service sometimes worked alongside the Defense Force, it was a civilian agency. Command Each of these branches were directly commanded by one officer selected by New Republic High Command. This officer would then have a seat within the High Command council and would have a say in the most important decisions concerning the Defense Force. Directly above High Command was the Supreme Commander of the New Republic Defense Force, who was selected by the New Republic Senate. After the Supreme Commander was the Chancellor of the New Republic as Commander-in-chief. Branches New Republic Navy The New Republic Navy, also referred to as the New Republic Defense Fleet, was the organized armada of capital ships, ranging from corvettes to dreadnoughts, operated by the New Republic Defense Force. The majority of ships used within the Navy were built by the Republic Engineering Corporation, formerly based on Coruscant, or by Tirannan Industries. Many larger ships carried starfighters and New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel as a complement, while ships involved in attacking an enemy planet could carry soldiers from the New Republic Army. It was common to find New Republic Marines on board ships to perform boarding actions or to defend against enemy boarding parties. New Republic Starfighter Corps The New Republic Starfighter Corps covered all starfighters, bombers and transport squadrons. The Starfighter Corps was a separate branch compared to the Navy, and had its own rank structure and organization. While there were planetary bases, the majority of the Starfighter Corps was carried on capital ships from the Navy. The majority of ships piloted by Starfighter Corps members were built by FreiTek Incorporated, Koensayr Manufacturing, Tirannan Industries, and Incom Corporation, although other manufacturers have been contracted as well. New Republic Marines New Republic Marines were primarily ship-based counterparts to the New Republic Army. They were commonly deployed to defend against enemy boarding parties or to attempt to board enemy ships. New Republic Army The New Republic Army was the ground warfare branch of the New Republic Defense Force. It consisted of both organic and droid infantry, and several types of ground vehicles, mostly tanks. These soldiers were well-equipped and well-trained to perform a number of tasks in different environments. Soldiers defending or attacking planets would often base themselves out of either an adequate existing building or a prefabricated base. The majority of battle droid models used by the New Republic Army were built by Tirannan Industries, and the majority of ground vehicles were also built by Tirannan Industries. New Republic Special Forces New Republic Special Forces included both specially trained soldiers and Marines. They received advanced training and sometimes more specialized equipment. Special Forces soldiers were often deployed in high-risk or high-value battlefields, often working alongside the New Republic Army or New Republic Navy, or on specialist assignments, often within enemy territory. New Republic Ordnance and Supply Ordnance and Supply was tasked with providing supplies for other branches of the New Republic Defense Force. These supplies included but were not limited to foodstuffs, weapons, spare parts, and fuel. They would often make use of lightly-armed supply ships, supplied by Support Services, which were escorted to provide better protection. New Republic Support Services Support services was tasked with maintaining the fleet of cargo ships and transports operated by the New Republic Defense Force. Equipment